The Whole Truth, A Sweeney Todd Story
by The Thing Under Your Bed
Summary: An electrifying story set in the 1800s, loosely based on the events that occurred in the film. The story starts a with a man named Sweeney Todd, who is in the mood for a little bloodshed and will stop a nothing to get his revenge. Please Review. Thanks
1. Chapter 1, London

The Whole Truth

**A Sweeney Todd Story**

Disclaimer: I don't own Sweeney Todd and make no profit from writing these stories.

This story was inspired by the movie Sweeney Todd and I would like to thank the-sadisticalovett-nutcase, without her help I would not have written this story for you to enjoy.

Chapter 1

London

It was a cold and fogy evening as the icy breeze blew the elegant and eerie ship towards their destination, London. The lights flickered on the waters surface as a young man with long fair hair stared ahead towards the city. The grim faced man with dark shadowy eyes, and a streak of grey in his brushed back, dark brown hair advanced towards the bow of the ship. His icy white skin glowed in the moonlight as he turned towards the young man.

"Antony, of all the places in the world, there's no place quite like London!", he said while Antony looked back at the open ocean.

"You are utterly and completely right Mr. Todd.", he answered with a worried look in his eyes.

As the ship reached the dock, and was securely anchored, Mr. Todd and his companion, Antony grabbed their things and set out to wounder the streets of London. As they both waked through a large archway, Antony stared down the empty alley, and then towards Mr. Todd.

"Is every thing all right Mr. Todd?"

"I beg your indulgence, Antony. My mind is far from easy. In these once familiar streets I feel shadows, every where!"

"Shadows?", Antony said as he looked down the empty alley, once more.

"Ghosts!", he said in a sad tone, while he took a few paces away from Antony.

"There was a barber and his wife, and she was so beautiful. She was said to be the man's whole life, his only reason for living, and she was as beautiful as Aphrodite herself. Her golden hair would shimmer in the sunlight as if it were actually made from gold crafted by gods, and her smile, oh her smile, it could put an end to a world without happiness and her heart, it could light up the most darkest of nights."

"What was her name?", Antony asked curiously

"Lucy."

"Did they have any children, Lucy and ..."

"... Barker, Benjamin Barker." Mr. Todd interrupted

"And yes, they had a beautiful baby girl." Mr. Todd stared down the ally.

"There was another man, who was jealous of Benjamin Barker. A judge, as it was, he used his political power to falsely charged Benjamin Barker, and send him away. Then all the judge would have to do is wait, until she fell so lost that he could try and win her over."

"And the lady, Lucy, did she succumb?"

"Oh, that happened along time ago. I would doubt if anyone still knows that old story, anyway."

Mr. Todd, turned towards Antony.

"I would like to thank you Antony, if you hadn't of spotted me I'd be lost on the ocean, still."

"Will I see you again?", he asked, as the moon disappeared behind a cloud, making the flickering glow of lanterns more visible at from the other end of the dark alley.

"You might find me if you like." Mr. Todd said, as he looked up at the stars

"Around Fleet Street, I wouldn't wonder."

"Until then, my friend." Antony said, as he offered to shake Mr. Todd's hand. Mr. Todd ignored him, and wondered towards the light.


	2. Chapter 2, Mrs Lovett's Pie Shop

Chapter 2

Mrs. Lovett's Pie Shop

Mr. Todd emerged from an alley and entered a wide street, on the corner of the street, he noticed a shop with many windows and on the roof of the building, a large skylight. Mr. Todd stood on the corner and gazed across at Mrs. Lovett's pie shop. Mr. Todd crossed the street and entered the pie shop.

He pushed the door open and noticed a beautiful, dark clothed lady with brown frizzy hair standing behind a counter in the filthy, bug infested interior, preparing pies. She noticed him.

"A customer!", she gasped as she rushed over to greet him.

"Sorry! I thought you were a ghost for a minute. Please sit, sir, sit! What I mean is that I haven't seen a customer for week's now.", she said, while she rushed back to the counter.

"Did you want to buy a pie, sir? Do forgive me if me head's a little vague but you'd think we've had the plague, from the way that people keep avoiding my little establishment.", she explained as she killed the bug that crawled over the bench.

"Here's your pie, love, do you want some ale to drink with that? I wouldn't blame them, these are probably the worst pies in London!", Mr. Todd had taken a bite out of the pie, but had spat it out all over the floor while she wasn't looking.

"Is that just disgusting? Here why don't you drink this, you look like you need it!" Mr. Todd took the drink and gulped it down.

"Mrs. Mooney has a pie shop, little old lady across the street , but I've noticed something weird, all her neighbors cats seem to be disappearing." Mr. Todd looked down and saw a bug crawl out of the pie he just took a bite out of.

"Tell you the truth, times are hard now days. It doesn't help when it's just me running the place.", she said as she dusted the flour off of her apron.

"Trust me deary, it's going to take a lot more than ale to wash that taste out. Come with me, I'll give you a nice tumbler of gin, eh?"


	3. Chapter 3, Lucy

Chapter 3

Lucy

Mrs. Lovett walked through a door way that lead out of the shop and into a living room, lit by a warm fire, Mr. Todd followed her. As he did he noticed a grubby staircase, leading up to another room. She poured the gin and handed the glass to him.

"Why don't you go and sit in front of the fire, it looks like it'd do you some good."

"You have a room over the shop here?", he asked her, as he sat down

"If times so hard, why don't you rent it out?"

"What, up there? No, no one will go near it. People think it's haunted." Mr . Todd looked at her.

"Haunted?"

"Yeah, and who's to say they're wrong!", she sat down beside him.

"You see, couple years ago, something happened up there, something terrible. There used to be a barber and his wife, and he was beautiful. A proper artist with a knife, but the transported him for life, and he was beautiful. Barker, his name was Benjamin Barker.", she said to him. The flickering light from the fire, illuminating her pale white skin.

"What was his crime?"

"Foolishness, he had this wife, you see, pretty little thing, silly little nit, had her chance for the moon on a string. Poor thing. There was this judge, you see, wanted her like mad, every day he would send her a bouquet of roses and stand outside her window for hours on end. Poor fool, ah but there was worse yet to come, poor thing. Well, Beadle calls on her all polite, the judge, he tells her, is all contrite, he blames himself for her dreadful plight, she must come straight to his house tonight. Poor thing. Of coarse, when she got there, they were having a giant masquerade ball. There's no one she knows there, poor dear ,poor thing.

She wandered, tormented, and drank, poor thing. The judge has repented, she thinks, poor thing. She felt so exhausted so she went and sat down, and Judge Turpin emerged from the middle of the crowed, he grinned at her and lunged himself on top of her. The other guests formed a circle around them and laugh hysterically, as Judge Turpin raped her."

"No!" Mr. Todd shrieked as he leapt off the couch.

"Would no one have mercy on her?"

"So it is you ...Benjamin Barker."

"Where's Lucy? Where is my wife?"

"She poisoned herself, arsenic, from the apothecary around the corner. I tried to stop her, but she wouldn't listen to me, and he's got your daughter."

"He.", he looked at the fire place.

"Judge Turpin!"

"He adopted her, like his own."

"15 years, sweating in a living hell on a false charge. 15 years, dreaming I could come home to a wife and child."

"I can't say the years have been particularly kind to you Mr. Barker.", she said as she was getting up.

"No, not Barker!", he yelled and turned to face her.

"That man is dead, it's Todd now, Sweeney Todd, and he will get his revenge."


	4. Chapter 4, The Room

Chapter 4

The Room

Mrs. Lovett, lead Mr. Todd out the back door and into a courtyard. She then lead him up a set of stairs and onto a wooden balcony. Mrs. Lovett opened the door and walked in, Mr. Todd hesitated to enter the shabby room.

"Come in, love." Mrs. Lovett gestured.

"Nothing to be afraid of."

Mrs. Lovett walked over towards the massive skylight and was joined by Mr. Todd. He noticed a rusty old cot in the corner of the room. Mrs. Lovett lifted a lose floorboard, which let out a loud screeching sound. She grabbed an object out of the floor and dusted it down. She removed the fabric and passed a silver box to Mr. Todd.

"When they came for the girl, I hid them. Could've sold 'em, but I didn't". Mr. Todd opened the box. Inside the box were seven silver razors .

"Those handles are chased silver., aren't they?", she said while staring at them.

"Silver, yes." Mr. Todd also mesmerized by them. He ran his fingers over the razors and pulled one out.

"My friends!" Mr. Todd whispered to himself. Mrs. Lovett stood there watching Mr. Todd as he talked to his razors.(Yes the man had gone crazy and god only knows what they did to him in Australia.)

"My faithful friends. I've come home to find you waiting." Mrs. Lovett stared at Mr. Todd as he continued to talk to his razors. How Mrs. Lovett envied the razors, wishing Mr. Todd would love her like he loves his razors. Suddenly she whispered out loud,

"I'm your friend too, Mr. Todd ." Mr. Todd ignored her, still talking to his razors. Mrs. Lovett, sighed.

"If you only knew Mr. Todd ." Mr. Todd continued to talk to his razors as if Mrs. Lovett wasn't there.

"My friends, my faithful friends, my friends."

"I've come home, to find you waiting", Mrs. Lovett felt slightly annoyed, though she was glad he didn't hear her lusting over him, although she wished he would pay her some attention. She held her breath and took a few steps towards him.

"I've always had a fondness for you, I did.", she looked down at the floor.

"Hush now, my friends, we'll find a place to live, my friends"

"Never you fear Mr. Todd, you can move in here, Mr. Todd."

Mr. Todd stopped talking to the razors and just stared at them. Mrs. Lovett whispered in his ear,

"I love you, always have!"

Mr. Todd seemed to have not heard her talking to him. He had put the razor to his lips and said,

"My friends!"

Mrs. Lovett had got so pissed off, that she stormed out of the barber shop and slammed the door behind her. Mr. Todd snapped out of his trance and noticed Mrs. Lovett had left. He sat there for a few minutes thinking to himself. Mr. Todd packed up his razors and placed them on the table, he then went downstairs and joined Mrs. Lovett for lunch.


	5. Chapter 5, Johanna

Chapter 5

Johanna

Meanwhile, the young Antony was walking down a lantern filled street with large elegant buildings on one side and a large, fenced, tree filled park on the other side. He sat on the nearest bench and looked at a map. He noticed a lovely young lady across the street staring at him through a large glass window. He stood up and walked closer to the house, the young lady suddenly jumped up and ran away from the window. Antony saw an old woman asking for alms. She walked towards him, he gave her a coin .

"Thank you, sir."

"Ma'am, who's house is this?"

"That's the great Judge Turpin's house, that is."

"And the young lady that resides there?"

"Oh, that's Johanna, his pretty little ward.", they both looked at the window.

"Thinks her snug, he does. All locked up."

The old lady walked away, Antony grabbed his bag and walked closer to the house. The young lady was sitting at the window again. She looked at him, she then opened the window and threw a key to him.


	6. Chapter 6, Pirelli

Chapter 6

Pirelli

Mr. Todd and Mrs. Lovett emerged from an alley. They entered a large open market filled with lots of people.

"He's here every Thursday, Italian. All the rage, he is.", she said as they walked along the crowded footpath."Best barber in London, they say."

The approached a large stage like platform, above it, a banner with Adolfo Pirelli written on it. A young boy started to band a drum to try and get the crowds attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention, please! Do you wake every morning, in shame and despair, to discover your pillow is covered in hair? What ought not be there. Well ladies and gentlemen, from now on, you can awaken at ease. You need never again have a worry or care. I will show you a miracle marvellous, rare , gentlemen, you are about to see something that rose from the dead, on the top of my head!", the boy had taken off his hat and showed the crowd his shoulder length, hair.

"Twas Pirelli's Miracle Elixir, that's what did the trick sir true sir, true. Was it quick, sir? Did it in a tick, sir, just like an elixir ought to do. How about a bottle, mister? Only costs a penny, guaranteed.",the boy passed a man a bottle.

"Pardon me, ma'am what's that awful stench?"Mr. Todd said as he looked at Mrs. Lovett.

"Are we standing near an open trench?"

"We must be standing near an open trench."

"Pardon me, sir, what's that awful stench?"She asked the man standing next to her.

"Buy Pirelli's Miracle Elixir, anything that's slick, sir, soon sprouts curls. Try Pirelli's, when they see how thick, sir. You can have your pick, sir, of the girls.",he said to the crowd, while he tried to ignore Mr. Todd and Mrs. Lovett.

"What is this? It smells like piss." Mr. Todd said as he opened a bottle. "Looks like piss."

"Wouldn't touch it if I were you, dear.", she said to the man.

"This is piss, piss with ink."

"Yes, get a bottle of it, ladies seem to love it."

"Flies do to!" Mrs. Lovett said as a tall man in a blue outfit, with a top hat and cape, jumped out from behind a curtain.

"I am Adolfo Pirelli, The king of the barbers, the barber of kings. E buon giorno, good day, I blow you a kiss. And I the so-famous Pirelli , I wish to know, who was the nerve to say my elixir is piss! Who says this?"

"I do, I'm Mr, Sweeney Todd of Fleet street.", he walked to the front of the crowd. "I've opened a bottle of Pirelli's Elixir, and say to you that it is nothing but an arrant fraud, concocted from piss and ink. Furthermore, signor, I have serviced no kings, yet I wager that I can shave a cheek with 10 times dexterity than any street mountebank." Pirelli frowned at Mr. Todd. "Do you see these razors? I lay them against 5 pound, you are no match, sir! Either you accept my challenge or reveal yourself as a sham." Mr. Todd showed Pirelli the razors.

"You hear this foolish man?", he looked up at the crowd . "Now, please, you will see how he will regret his folly."Pirelli removed his cape and threw it at the boy. "Toby!", he yelled as the boy pushed a large chair onto the stage.

"Who's for a free shave?"

Two men from the crowd sat side by side on the stage, as Mr. Todd walked slowly towards it.

"Will Beadle Bamford be the judge?", he said as he spotted Beadle out of the crowd.

"Glad, as always to oblige my friends and neighbors.", he said as he walked onto the side of the stage.

"Ready?", he asked, as Pirelli wiped his hands and tossed the cloth to Toby.

"Ready." Mr. Todd answered, as he placed a white cloth over the man on the seat in front of him

"Signor?"

"Ready!"

"The fastest, smoothest shave is the winner!",he blew on a small whistle , to begin the race.

As he stood behind the man, Mr. Todd slowly ran his razor backwards and forwards along a leather strap, sharpening the blade. Pirelli picked up a bowl of shaving cream and smeared it all over the old man's face. Mr. Todd just admired his own razors, making sure they were sharp. By the time Pirelli was half way done Mr. Todd brushed the shaving cream on the younger man's face. Pirelli stopped for a moment to look at Mr. Todd, he smirked at him and continued shaving the old man's face. Mr. Todd began to shave the young man's face, he swiped the razor over the man's face, quickly and precisely, and had finished before Pirelli.

"The winner is Todd!" the Beadle yelled as he pointed at Mr. Todd. The two barbers glared at each other. Mr. Todd smiled at Pirelli as he walked towards him.

"Sir, I bow to a skill far greater than my own."

"The 5 pounds!" Mr. Todd held out his hand to claim the money. Pirelli gave Mr. Todd a note from his pocket. Pirelli yelled at Toby and kicked him backstage. Mr. Todd rejoined Mrs. Lovett, as the crowd began to depart.

"I suppose it's me gentle heart, but I do hate to see a boy treated like that."

"Congratulations, Mr. Todd." A strange man walked up to Mr. Todd. "May I ask you, sir. Do you have your own establishment?"

"He certainly does." Mrs. Lovett answered, as she gave Mr. Todd back his coat. "Sweeney Todd's Tonsorial Parlour, above my meat pie emporium, in Fleet street."

Mr. Todd walked up to Beadle Bamford.

"I thank you, sir." Beadle turned to face Mr. Todd. "You are a paragon of integrity."

"Well, I try to do my best for my friend and neighbors. Your establishment is in Fleet Street, you say?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then, Mr. Todd, you shall surely see me there before the week's out." he gave Mr. Todd a cheesy grin.

"You will be welcome, Beadle Bamford, and I can guarantee to give you, without a penny's charge, the closest shave you will ever come to know." Beadle smiled at Mr. Todd and walked away


	7. Chapter 7, The Bed

Chapter 7

The Bed

.Mr. Todd and Mrs. Lovett left the market and walked back to the shop. When they got back they went upstairs into the barber shop. Mr. Todd entered the room and stood next to the skylight. Mrs. Lovett dragged a large, elegant chair from another room with brown carpet and a large king size bed up against the wall.

"How did you get your lovely hands on that bed?" he said, his eyes fixed on the bed

"I had to buy it for me dear Albert. He couldn't fit in the bed downstairs. Ah well, that's what happens when you eat pies, all day long!", she said, as she sat on the end of the bed, sadness sweeping over her as the memories of her husband came flooding back, though she had always loved Mr. Todd, her husband was the first person to ever love her, and he meant a lot to her. A tear ran down her soft rosy cheek Mr. Todd went and sat on the bed next to her and began to gently rub her shoulders trying to comfort her.

"Mr. T, what are you d...."

"Shhh!" Mr. Todd put his cold, pale finger to her soft, red lips.

"Relax."

Mr. Todd slowly removed her dress, pressing his cold lips against her collar bone, her soft warm shivered under his touch.

"Oh! Mr.T."

Mr. Todd stared into her dark chocolate eyes, and saw the person she really was inside for the first time. He slowly took the pins out of her hair; her dark glistening locks fell onto her shoulders. He traced the softness of her lips with his cold, dead fingers, breathing heavily.

"Mrs. Lovett."

"Call me Nellie."

"Nellie?" he said, as the rays of orange sunlight illuminated her soft revealed skin.

"Yes Mr.T!"

"I think...." Mr. Todd stoped, as he was mesmerised by her breasts in the sunlight.

"I think, I'm falling in love with you!"

"Oh, Mr.T!"

Mrs. Lovett moved closer to him, Mr. Todd slowly ran his cold lips along her soft, warm skin, softly caressing her softly all over her revealed skin. They stair deeply into each others eyes, then Mr.T pulled her closer to him and the both kiss passionately. Mr. Todd held her tightly pinned against his cold, pale body, and thrusted his body against her, making her moan out loud in extacy, he forced his length deeper inside her, his mouth crashed down on hers, his tongue traced her bottom lip as his cold fingers tweaked her nipples. She moaned into the kiss, arching into the touch. When his mouth finally left hers, she was struggling to catch her breath. Mr. Todd laid on top of her, her breasts rippled back and forth, as he thrusted his body against hers. She spread her legs wider, to give him more room to thrust deeper. Her lips bucked in time with his as she screamed, completely surrendering to her body's carnal desires. Her moans drowned out his groans of pleasure entirely as they both reached a shuddering climax.

The next morning Mrs. Lovett got out of the bed and looked at herself in the mirror. She wiped the smudged makeup off of her face, she rubbed the large purple bruise on her right arm. She tried not to wake Mr. Todd as she walked towards the bathroom, to have a shower. When she had finished her shower she put on a black dress with a red frilly collar, revealing the top of her breasts. She brushed her hair until it became soft and shiny. When she walked out of the bathroom and into the barber shop she noticed Mr. Todd pacing backwards and forwards across the room, polishing his razors.

"Where's the Beadle?"

"Why Beadle?"

"He said he'd be here before the week's out."

"Who said the week's out, it's only Thursday."

Mr. Todd continued to pace the length of the room, Mrs. Lovett sat down in the chair in the middle of the room. Mr. Todd grew more anxious as the minutes passed. Mrs. Lovett climbed off of the chair and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Easy now, hush love, hush. Don't distress yourself, what's your rush? Keep your thoughts, nice and lush. Wait!", Mrs. Lovett walked slowly over towards the table.

"Hush love, hush. think it through, once it bubbles then what's to do, watch it close, let it brew, wait!", Mrs. Lovett sighed, her eyes slowly inspected the room.

"I've been thinking flowers, maybe daisies to brighten up the room. Don't you think that flowers, pretty daisies, might relive the gloom, ah, wait, love wait. Slow, love slow, times so fast, now goes quickly, love, now it's passed. sSoon will come, soon we've lost, wait!"

Mrs. Lovett walked over towards Mr. Todd and stared out the window.

"Don't you know, silly man, half the fun is to plan the plan, all good things come to those who can, wait!"

Mrs. Lovett turned around and walked back towards the chair.

"Gillie flowers, maybe, instead of daisies. I don't know, what do you think Mr. T?", Mrs. Lovett stared back out thru window, still thinking of ways to make the room less dark and gloomy.


	8. Chapter 8, Pirelli's Untimely Return

Chapter 8

Pirelli's Untimely Return

Mr. Todd continued to stair out the window, he jumped as he noticed Toby and Pirelli emerge from a crowded alley.

"Pirelli.", Mr. Todd whispered out loud.

"Oh that poor boy, I wish there was something I could do!"

Mr.T turned towards Mrs. Lovett thoughtfully and grabbed hold of her shoulders.

"Keep the boy down stairs and distract Pirelli, I need to go and get some supplies from the shop.", Mrs. Lovett nodded as Mr. Todd left the room, minutes later Pirelli entered the shop followed by a frightened Toby all covered in bruises.

"Good morning sir, did you come in for a shave?"

"No thankyou, ma'am, I just need to talk to Mr. Todd, is he here?"

"No, I'm sorry, you just missed him He's just gone to pick up some supplies, why don't you let the boy wait boy wait in my pie shop? I'll go get him a fat juicy pie."

Pirelli nodded, then kicked Toby towards the door.

"Go Boy!"

Toy ran out of the room, then Pirelli turned his attention back to Mrs. Lovett, then Pirelli turned his attention back to Mrs. Lovett, Pirelli stared at Mrs. Lovett face and at her rosy features. Pirelli went to the desk near by and he examined the razors, twirling them around in his hands as he spoke.

"I had a wife once, but she died five years ago, we owed a barber shop together. She was very pretty, she had dark frizzy hair and rosy skin, she was very pretty, just like you!"

Pirelli walked up to Mrs. Lovett as she backed up against the wall, she took a deep breath, fear pulsing through her body.

"Sir, I'm not your wife."

"No, your not Emily, but you remind me so much about her, you know Mrs. Lovett I haven't felt the touch of a woman in 5 years."

Mrs. Lovett was now up against the wall, with Pirelli breathing down her neck. He held her arms against the wall. She stared into his eyes.

"Don't touch me!", she whispered in a deadly voice.

Pirelli smirked at her, he took the razor and held it against her throat. Mrs. Lovett's eyes darted down at the razor as is shimmered in the light, the fear flooded back into her eyes.

"Now this won't hurt a bit"

Mrs. Lovett's pulse started racing as Pirelli began to remove her dress, acting fast Mrs. Lovett enforced her knee up into his groin. Pirelli yelped in pain and dropped the razor. Mrs. Lovett darted for the door but Pirelli was already in front of her, he pushed her up against the wall, again . He wiped a strand of hair away from her face.

"Now we're not playing very nice now, are we?"

Mrs. Lovett glared at him,

"You sick minded freak."

Pirelli smirked, and grabbed her waist as he pulled her closer. He kissed her roughly and furiously. Mrs. Lovett struggled against him as she tried to push him off, but he was to strong. Suddenly Mr. Todd burst through the door. Pirelli let go of her as he noticed Mr. Todd, Mrs. Lovett collapsed against the wall.

"Get away from her.", he ordered in an assertive voice.

Mrs. Lovett ran towards Sweeney and leapt into his inviting arms.

"Oh Mr. T, thank god your here!"

Mr. Todd hugged Mrs. Lovett and turned towards Pirelli.

"You sick fuck, get out of my shop!"

"But of course, Benjamin Barker", Pirelli said slowly in a dark tone.

Mr. Todd turned to him, shocked, Pirelli smirked.

"How could I ever forget you, now unless you want your little secret to get out, I believe Mrs. Lovett and I were busy with something.", his eyes flickered towards Mrs. Lovett.

Sweeney's body began to boil with anger. He grabbed the razor and sliced it through Pirelli's throat, Pirelli fell to the floor, blood spraying all over Mr. Todd. There was a silence where Mr. Todd and Mrs. Lovett were breathing heavily. Suddenly Pirelli thrusted his hand and clutched onto Mr. Todd's leg. Mrs. Lovett reacted quickly, grabbed the razor and plunged it into Pirelli's chest, Pirelli was finally dead. Mr. Todd stared at Mrs. Lovett shocked, not believing his eyes, Mrs. Lovett gulped for air, feeling sick. Mr. Todd quickly shoved Pirelli's corpse in the chest and locked it. Mrs. Lovett spoke.

"All that blood, how on earth will I be able to clean it up?"

Mrs. Lovett collapsed in Sweeney's arms

"I've never killed anyone before."

"There, there, my pet, actually the fact of you being a murderer turns me on."

A grin broke onto each other's faces. Mr. Todd pushed Mrs. Lovett against the wall,

"Oh, Mr. T!", she sighed as he removed her dress and draped it over the chair.

"Wouldn't want to get that dress dirty.", Mrs. Lovett slowly began to remove Mr. Todd's shirt,

"I'm going to have a hard time trying to remove these stains."

Mr. Todd kissed her passionately, as he slid his tongue in and out of her mouth. Mrs. Lovett grabbed his head and forced his mouth into hers, Mr. Todd stopped.

"You're really hot when you murder people!"

"Do you think so?"

"Yes, my pet."

"Well you're really sexy, all covered in blood."

"Thanks!"

They both grabbed each other's heads forcing their mouths' together, passionately recovering the hidden love for each other, they stopped in the middle of it all.

"Toby!", Mrs. Lovett shrieked.

"What about him?'

"He might be wondering where Pirelli is!"

"Let him worry a bit longer!"

"What if he comes up here looking for Pirelli?"

"I guess there's always tomorow night!"

Mrs. Lovett quickly got dressed and went to check on Toby.


	9. Chapter 9, Toby

Chapter 9

Toby

When Mrs. Lovett reached the bottom of the staircase, Toby rushed out of the shop.

"Signor, you've got an…" Toby stoped as he bumped into Mrs. Lovett.

"Signor Pirelli has been called away for important business matters. You should go and wait in my shop for him." she gestured towards the door.

"No ma'am, I should wait for him upstairs"

"Knowing a growing young lad, such as yourself, still up for some more pies, eh?"

"No ma'am, I should wait for signor Pirelli upstairs in the barber shop."

"Tell you what, if come with me I'll give you a nice tumbler of gin."

"Really ma'am."

"yea, sure, why not?"

"Ok."

"Follow me, love."

Mrs. Lovett and Toby walked into the pie shop. Toby at down on a seat.

"You know what?, Toby!"

"What, ma'am."

"How would you like to work with me in my pie shop, since me body isn't what it used to be." Mrs. Lovett placed a pie on the table.

"I'd pay you with pies if you'd like and you can have the room down stairs, back there!"

"Really? Do you really mean…?" He was interrupted by Mrs. Lovett.

"Yes, you can have all the pies you could ever want, as long as you leave some for valued clientele"

"Of coarse, I'll do it !"

"If you want, you can start tomorrow."

"Thank you, ma'am!"

"If you like, you can take the gin and pie and go sit on the comfy couch in front of the fire, in the other room, while I go and check on Mr. T up stairs"

"Ok, ma'am."

Mrs. Lovett guided Toby into the lounge room and walked up stairs. When she got up stairs Mr. Todd was sitting in the chair, holding his razors.

"You ok, Mr. T?"

"The judge, there must be a way to the judge!"

"Still rumbling and rambling bout the stupid old judge!" Mrs. Lovett walked towards the window. Mr. Todd got up and stood behind her, he grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him.

"Mrs. Lovett."

"Mr. T!"

"What are we going to do about the boy?"

"Him, boy he drinks like a sailor, he does! He'll drink me out of house and home."

"Then why don't you go and by some more gin then?"

"Alright then, but I don't have any money!"

"He might." Mr. Todd turned his attention towards the chest.

"He might!" Mrs. Lovett grinned at Mr. Todd and walked over towards the chest and opened it.

"Yuck!" Mrs. Lovett jumped back.

"Awful stink, isn't it."

"Open the window."

Mrs. Lovett searched through Pirellis pockets and pulled out a small coin purse.

"Waste not, want not. Hey there's about 20 quid in here." she stuffed the purse into her pocket and walked over towards Mr. Todd.

"I love you" she said as she softy kissed him.

"As do I."

Mrs. Lovett skipped happily towards the door.

"See you soon." she said, as she exited the shop. She jumped as the door slammed behind her with a loud bang.


End file.
